


【铁盾】科技能解决很多事情。

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	1. Chapter 1

铁盾 科技能解决很多事情（性转队）  
一方性转  
铁哥盾姐  
史蒂芬妮一直想要留长头发，不过因为打仗和各种理由一直是短短的，直到她遇到了托尼。  
长久的走肾，这次我来走个心吧  
个人妄想

 

长久的行军生活让史蒂芬妮没有任何发型的观念，她每次减掉自己过长的头发都是拿剃刀剃成短短的金毛。柔软的金发因为过短支棱起来，很多次剃刀将自己的头发剃成短短的可以扎手的长度。  
用史蒂芬妮的话来说：“他们可是在打仗呢！”  
在现代醒来，这个习惯依旧没有变化，不去理发店，不去找发型师，每次发现长度过耳。只要对着镜子把长掉的头发剃成一寸长。  
第一次见到霍华德的儿子，张扬自负模样，玩世不恭花花公子的态度让史蒂芬妮非常不爽，以至于她和托尼在第一面就吵了起来。  
托尼叫她老奶奶和不解风情的男人婆。  
史蒂芬妮大大方方的承认，尖牙利嘴的反击让托尼哑口无言。  
“队长，没想过留个长发？”娜塔莎在潜入任务中偷偷问自己。  
娜塔莎是史蒂芬妮在新世纪的好兄弟，她漂亮，强大有很热心。和她相处有点像和佩吉相处，除了娜塔莎意外热情的给自己介绍男人之外，娜塔莎就是完美的伙伴，史蒂芬妮如此的断定。  
史蒂芬妮看着娜塔莎漂亮的红发，她并不是没有想过留长头发。二战时期把头发剃短是不得不做的事情，那时候可在打仗。没有时间和精力去收拾头发，头盔也会夹到长发或者让史蒂芬妮不舒服。  
后来没有去实践是因为史蒂芬妮没来得及，没来得及赴约，没来得及庆祝胜利。  
史蒂芬妮替队员解决掉一两个敌人，她提示娜塔莎：“习惯了，专注一点。”

“我能一心两用。”

任务结束的很快，潜入和控制敌人对史蒂芬妮不算难事。  
“你周六没安排么？”娜塔莎又来了。  
史蒂芬妮无奈的重新戴上头盔：“以前跟我玩的家伙们都死光了，所以没有。”  
她快速的移动到史蒂芬妮的旁边，捅了捅她的腰部：“你可以去约朗姆洛，我保证他绝对不会拒绝。”  
“不，我才不会去约他。”  
“太害羞？我可以帮忙。”  
史蒂芬妮将盾牌扣到背上，她回过头冲着娜塔莎说道：  
“我是太忙了。”

朗姆洛恰好听到他们的对话，目光向这边看过来：“队长，对你我随时有空。”  
突击队内响起了不小的口哨声。  
“或者你可以去试试约托尼•斯塔克。”  
娜塔莎再次建议。

不过没有等到史蒂芬妮主动去约什么人，她就被九头蛇追杀，被旧时老友打落水里。她睡了一个很长的觉，睁开眼睛便是山姆在一旁看书，病房门外吵吵闹闹。  
史蒂芬妮的头发在半个月长到了及肩，她出了医院便被托尼邀请到复仇者大厦，进入自己的房间第一句话是向托尼借来剃刀剪掉短发，及肩的发丝从头顶落下，散落浴室一地。  
当她顶着一头光秃秃的毛寸走到餐厅和复仇者伙伴一起用餐，所有人的目标都集中在她刚刚剃短的头发上。  
“怎么了？伙计们，我脸上有什么？”  
“没什么队长，你发型不错。”  
班纳悄悄移到史蒂芬妮的旁边，把她肩膀上粘着的金色头发摘下去。  
“队长，我们现在不是战争时期，你的发型太恐怖了。”  
托尼在这个餐桌上的唯一理由就是可以观赏一个美国队长，金发、火辣虽然金发并不是托尼的喜好，不过史蒂芬妮绝对算上一个美人，托尼对美人都很热情。  
不过等来一个和光头一般的美国队长？这可不在托尼的理想范围。  
“你有什么意见么？斯塔克？”史蒂芬妮抱着胸部，一手插着腰。好看的眉头皱起，凌厉的眼光扫向斯塔克。  
托尼无视来自于史蒂芬妮杀人的眼光，继续自顾自的说：“哦，队长当然有。”  
他站起来，走到史蒂芬妮的身边，右手大胆的拨弄他的碎发：“你瞧瞧这可怜的金发，你不应该如此对待他，就连雷神都会注重自己的头发。”  
史蒂芬妮拍下他的手“离我远点。”  
“托尔还觉得你留长发也好看呢？”她反击道。  
“在阿斯加德眼里长头发就是地位的象征。”班纳在角落突然出声。  
“托尼，我相信你留长头发也一定好看。”  
史蒂芬妮露出一口白牙，微笑的看着斯塔克。  
托尼•斯塔克憋屈。

史蒂芬妮自从被挖出来，除了被冬兵打到医院之外她就从来没有睡好过。常常梦见战场，红骷髅诡异的笑容，巴基的落崖，抓住的却仍是落海的魔方。  
当梦境支离破碎，她从床上惊醒坐起。谢绝了贾维斯的帮助，史蒂芬妮准备起身去外面转转，或者穿上制服去大街上跑来跑去打击罪犯。  
她穿上了那套潜行制服，拿上了从二战就跟着自己的盾牌。  
纽约的夜晚并没有想象的混乱，在抓住了两个带着黑色头套持枪抢劫的罪犯；阻止了一个男人自杀，并给他签了名；帮助一个离家出走的孩子回到自己的家里。这些做完史蒂芬妮双腿并拢坐在自己的哈雷上，手上拿着孩子送给自己的汉堡和一杯牛奶。  
全麦面包的香气让史蒂芬妮想起小时候在没有太多金钱的情况下，妈妈自己烤的面包。里面夹着肉饼和化好的芝士，还有一点点黄油。  
配合日出食用，很香。  
“嗨”身后一个戴着红头罩看起来不大的孩子跟史蒂芬妮打招呼。  
不过他带着头罩，史蒂芬妮想也许也是个超级英雄。她对新世界了解的第二点便是超级英雄很多。  
“怎么了，孩子。”她试图用友好亲切的语调问他。  
“嗯……那个”对方看起来很为难“你是美国队长么？我指……我的意思说，你是真的吗？”  
史蒂芬妮见过这种情况，她露出一个特别友好的微笑“是啊，需要拍照么？不过不能发推特。”  
“哦哦！！！！啊啊啊！！！！”对方尖叫起来，他突然想扯下面罩。  
“队队长,”他站立起来，站得笔直“我是好邻居蜘蛛侠！”  
“你好，蜘蛛侠。”  
史蒂芬妮觉得对方不是很大，她跟好邻居蜘蛛侠合了影。然后对方塌下脸抱怨美国队长抢了他的活计。  
“你看起来不大。”  
“嗯……我十六了。我是说……明天是周末所以我打算晚上出来。”  
“出来巡夜？”  
“是是的。”  
史蒂芬妮觉得对方太青涩了，与其说蜘蛛侠不如是蜘蛛孩子。她把汉堡的最后一口吞下，就这牛奶芝士和黄油的香气把它咽下肚子，当嘴巴里没有任何食物的时候才重新开口：“是什么让你每天早上起来，去做那些事情？”  
蜘蛛侠看起来还在沉醉刚刚的合影，他楞了一秒：“我上次被蜘蛛咬过就变异，然后拥有了很多。”  
“能力越大，责任越大。”  
“当坏的事情发生，如果我可以阻止，但我却不去做，就是我的责任。”  
“你很棒，孩子。”  
“男人，嗯……我是说，队长我十六了。”  
“是是是，蜘蛛男。”

史蒂芬妮回到复仇者大厦的时候她嘴角还沾着一点黄油还有肉饼的油渍，复仇者大厦的生活区域没有那么热闹，其他的伙伴都有自己的事情要忙。不过史蒂芬妮在厨房抓住一个宿醉可以任人宰割的钢铁侠。  
“斯塔克先生?”她试图把这个男人从地上拖起来，酒气真的不好闻，她在内心抱怨道。  
想到对方是好友的儿子，还是叹了口气把托尼从地上扛起来。娇小的身形毫不费力的扛着大她一圈的钢铁侠，将他摔在卧室的床上，然后在管家指引下看到了关于冬兵行踪的追踪表。  
她看到虚拟屏幕上摆着冬兵的各种可能性，他的处去，他的伪装。史蒂芬妮用手指向下滑，下面就是各种九头蛇的基地，他们每月都会歼灭一到两个。  
她把文件夹收好，跑去厨房做了一些早餐然后用保温餐盒扣住，悄悄放到托尼的床边。  
托尼•斯塔克还不错。

史蒂芬妮又一次的从噩梦中惊醒，血清带来的高新陈代谢让她可以维持较少的睡眠，每天睡不好也只是精神上的折磨，对日常生活甚至去打九头蛇毫无影响。  
这次她没有选择一个人在大街上奔来跑去，而是穿上睡衣，去了厨房，准备煮点什么给自己喝。  
然后他捡到了一个人，一个微醉胸口发蓝光的斯塔克。  
“嗨，队长睡不着？”他半躺在落地窗面前，用轻佻的花花公子的方式向一个半夜睡不着的史蒂芬妮打招呼。  
托尼毫不在意的半敞衬衫，露出植有反应堆的胸膛。这些让史蒂芬妮不自在的转了转蓝色眼睛，她大声的摔着手中的杯子，厌恶斯塔克这幅模样。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“享受夜晚的风景。”  
史蒂芬妮想，也许她应该吧手里的热奶递给他，不过最后她还是自己喝掉。她嘴唇带着奶渍，牛奶的醇香和甜美充斥史蒂芬妮的口腔和舌尖：“很美。”  
“夜晚的纽约么？”斯塔克反问。  
“嗯。”史蒂芬妮的时代没有那么多灯光，夜晚有点黑漆漆的，抬头只能见得夜空的星光。  
“新世界适应的还好么？”  
“还不错。”  
“我以为你会非常怀念以前的时光。”  
“确实很怀念。”  
史蒂芬妮在托尼旁边坐下，托尼挪动了一下自己的身体，给史蒂芬妮递来一个软垫。  
“哦，新世纪是不是到处都让你惊讶？”  
史蒂芬妮楞了一下，除了科技进步，对于人们她觉得一切还是老样子。  
“我以为现在的车都是飞起来的。”  
“哇哦，你可太高估科技进步的速度了。”  
“霍华德就做过一辆。”  
突然提到老友让两人的气氛沉默起来，托尼盯着史蒂芬妮的侧脸，微弱的灯光打在女性姣好的面容。平心而论她长得不赖，可以说太过好看了，托尼不禁想她是怎么在二战那个男人堆里生存下来的？  
“队长，你睡不着可以跟我谈谈我老爸，或者你的那个时代。”  
托尼不常这样做，他把自己急促的呼吸，变快的心跳归为黑暗效应。  
史蒂芬妮也不常这样做，来到这里快一年她还没有对任何人谈过心或者谈谈自己的时代。  
缓慢的讲述过时之人的故事，史蒂芬妮一直没有去看托尼的表情，她看向前方。纽约仍在黑夜的笼罩下，外面灯火通明，人们总会喜欢夜晚不眠的夜生活，从来不注意灯光给地球和人类带来了什么。  
“有些东西随着时间会变化，有些则不会。”  
“我以为这个世界会变得更好，不需要我存在了。”  
“永远都会需要美国队长。”  
托尼的目光直视她，眼神坚定又认真。史蒂芬妮在脑海中搜索一下，她还从来没有看到这样认真的托尼，就连纽约大战决定去抱核弹也用一种轻松的语气。  
有什么东西变化了，史蒂芬妮开始躲闪这种不像托尼的眼光。  
“同时也需要一个史蒂芬妮•罗杰斯。”  
托尼补充道。  
他们在这晚上还聊到了咆哮突击队，霍华德、巴基；史蒂芬妮还知道了托尼也是一个美国大腿粉。  
“老天，我恨你。”  
“我爸跟我说了一千多遍如何寻找你或者未能寻找到你他很后悔。”  
“我甚至都怀疑你是我爸的梦中情人，如果不是我妈，你没被冻住，我现在就可能管你叫妈。”  
史蒂芬妮的表情略微扭曲，她内心想象了一下那种画面：“这太奇怪了。”  
“可不是。”  
黑暗效应的效果很厉害，那晚过后史蒂芬妮惊奇的发现自己和托尼的关系变得好一点。  
对于团队，这很棒，只是有的时候事情永远不会像你预期的那样，有时候它好的过头了。

大概两个星期的时间，所有复仇者包括神奇四侠都在谈论托尼•斯塔克如何把美国队长追到手，甚至小道报纸，史蒂芬妮成了斯塔克的花边新闻之一。  
托尼开始在史蒂芬妮身边打转，大多时候会无条件服从队长的命令，这很难得。托尼开始给美国队长做更多贴心的装备，从基本的制服提升武器升级到托尼私下会送她各种自己做的玩意。  
这种诡异的气氛一直延续到他们终结九头蛇，抢回洛基的权杖。史蒂芬妮仍然没能找到巴恩斯，连他的一点影都够不到。派对的热闹她好像永远融不进去，只有和山姆在这边打打台球聊聊失踪人口，喝着雷神带过来的佳酿。  
“把队长借我几分钟？”托尼端着香槟进来。  
“史蒂芬妮，我做了一个东西，可以保护地球的东西”  
史蒂芬妮承认托尼很有魅力，自从他们关系变得更亲密，史蒂芬妮也非常享受于此。  
只是……  
“你做了什么？”她心底有了不太好的预感。  
“斯塔克，你做了什么？”  
并且预感成真了。  
她把机器人从空中打散，阻止愤怒的雷神敲开钢铁的脑袋，全身愤怒的盯着斯塔克。  
“你怎么想的？”  
托尼笑了起来，他背对着罗杰斯，她看不清托尼的表情，也无从得知他在想什么。  
“队长，我们需要奥创。”  
“你真正怎么想的？”  
史蒂芬妮皱着眉头不眨眼的盯着他，她能看到斯塔克的汗水从额头冒出，闻到他身上香水的气味。他的手在打颤，紧张的抠弄酒吧的台面。  
“你在害怕什么？”史蒂芬妮步步紧逼，她额头还有划痕，那在慢慢流血。托尼盯着那道划痕，仅仅是盯着。  
“我看到了冷酷的现实。”  
“史蒂芬妮，我们得能力足以轻松干掉一个军火走私犯。但纽约之战，外星大军从虫洞中钻出来，那一次很可能成为我们最后的谢幕。”  
“我们怎么干掉他们？我看到你们都死了，那是我的遗言。”  
他们的谈话不欢而散，史蒂芬妮只说了一个词，那说服不了托尼。

托尼第一次见美国队长，不是影像上的，是那种活生生的还被冻在冰里的队长。他甚至想要把自己收集的周边都带过来，小心翼翼的解冻，这不像解冻一块猪肉或者黄油而是解冻一个超级士兵。  
美国队长还存活这对任何一个美国人都足以尖叫或者做一些疯狂的事情，对于托尼来说，美国队长是他性幻想的启蒙，在他十四岁对着海报撸出来的时候托尼没有一点不自在或者羞耻心。不过当儿时的性幻想活生生的站在自己面前，托尼有点心虚，除了心虚来源于儿时夺去父亲全部注意力的主角，托尼更多的是来自于阴暗面小小的讨厌这根冰棍。  
她存在于托尼的性幻想，春梦，但托尼从来没想过自己能亲眼看到这个传奇活生生的站在眼前，并且态度不好的拿霍华德对比自己。  
这让他们的第一次见面非常不好，应该说是糟糕透了。  
神盾局藏了太多的秘密，托尼从来没有放弃对神盾局做一些手脚，而他内心知道如果不是碰到了技术上的难题，这个特工头子也不会找上自己。  
托尼第一次相信复仇者计划是他开始试图听从罗杰斯的建议和指挥，她有惊人的直觉和情感探查能力，她可以让任何人服从于她的个人魅力之下。除此之外，托尼也不得不承认罗杰斯该死的好看，该死的有魅力。  
就像现在，罗杰斯压低嗓音和他谈起霍华德，就算她没有说名字，托尼都能从故事和罗杰斯的语气猜到那个没有说出名字的另一个主角。  
“我们还准备去吃芝士火锅，在战争结束之后。”  
“圣诞节的时候，他们用树枝搭了圣诞树，然后把星盾放在最顶上。”（来源复仇者v5年刊）

史蒂芬妮说道这里，脸上露出非常明显的笑容。  
“那，你这个？”托尼指了指史蒂芬妮的头发，那里还短短的维持战争时期的习惯。  
“最开始是为了服众，行军没有女人，没有时间打理。”  
“所以你就干脆剃成这样？”  
“方便。”  
“没想过留…长发？…或者像娜塔莎那样。”  
史蒂芬妮认真的思考一下：“有想过，但不方便。”  
“头盔会夹到。”  
“而且塞在里面很扎不舒服。”  
后来他们聊了很多关于咆哮突击队的事情，还有提到了霍华德和佩吉。那是托尼和史蒂芬妮最贴近的时刻，他开始心跳加速，等到天快亮了他回到房间并没有睡着。晨间的勃起让他变得燥热，硬度和火热让他慢慢撸动那根东西，等到他达到顶峰，脑海中闪过史蒂芬妮的脸，想象着她的声音，她的双乳，白皙的臀部甚至是她利落剃头发的样子。  
托尼想，我完了。这不单单是有性欲，是想要和她一起生活的情感。  
隔天他就释然，美国队长有人会不喜欢她么？从被解冻消息公布，想娶她的人可能都排满复仇者大厦，不仅是娶她，拿她当想象自慰对象恐怕也能填满整个纽约。

后来面对史蒂芬妮的质问，托尼多少有点心虚。史蒂芬妮对自己的追求总有种不冷不热的态度，他们之间没能谈谈，托尼不好做的过火，暧昧的气氛就一直笼罩两人。好在因为托尼的追求，他们不吵架了，史蒂芬妮也不会总让自己穿上装甲出去打一架，比起这点，托尼更希望脱下史蒂芬妮的制服，我们来干一炮。

史蒂芬妮再次生气的时候，他创造了奥创。托尼不太敢直视她的眼睛，太心虚了。不仅是因为创造了杀人机器，而是那个幻境，他该怎么告诉史蒂芬妮？  
史蒂芬妮对于自己的追求和邀约仍然没有回应，甚至没有答应他的晚餐邀请。  
托尼仍然对此感到挫败和丧气。  
他看着史蒂芬妮，她气得脸颊通红，皱着眉头。托尼该死的竟然觉得她现在也挺好看，包括她皱着眉头看自己脸颊上红印时候的表情也很好看。  
“我们怎么干掉他们？”  
托尼等着史蒂芬妮的回答，他看着那双蓝眼睛。  
“together。”  
“我们会输的。”  
“那我们也要一起。”  
托尼摆弄着随便什么东西，他转过头不去看史蒂芬妮的眼神，他觉得创造奥创是对的，是非常正确的。

奥创的事情让所有人筋疲力尽，整个队伍都受到重创，托尼把这一切归到自己身上。  
“我们并不是一个互相信任的团队。”  
“奥创和马西莫夫在分裂这个队伍。”  
“难道我们还不够分裂么？”  
“班纳和我在结束这个队伍。”史蒂芬妮停下手中的柴刀，她直视托尼，等着他的下一句话。  
“我们的奋斗目标难道不是早早结束战斗然后各自回家么？”  
“托尼。”  
“每当有人想着提前一步，这一步总会付出更大的代价。”  
史蒂芬妮把滑落肩头的外套重新捞起“每当有人想在战争开始前结束，那么意味着会有大量的鲜血和无辜的牺牲。”  
托尼没有说任何话，史蒂芬妮一部分是对的。  
“房间没有多余的，和我一起睡你可以么？”  
托尼瞪着眼睛，他拒绝：“我可以睡沙发。”  
“大家都需要好好休息一下，你也一样。”史蒂芬妮说的理直气壮，让托尼觉得对方好像没有注意自己是个健全功能正常会硬的男性。  
“但……我们，你是。”  
“我可是行军中唯一一个姑娘，没有房间单独给我一个人。”  
“你把这当成一个玩笑？”托尼有些生气，他拽住史蒂芬妮。  
“没有，比你同时追求我还和其他姑娘上床认真的多。花花公子。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“那每天你脖子上的吻痕怎么来的？”  
“等等，你观察我？”  
“我没和那些姑娘上床。”  
“是啊，谁知道呢？花花公子？”  
史蒂芬妮走远了，托尼看着她背影突然傻笑起来。

史蒂芬妮确定四十年代没有心灵控制这一说，这场景，这感受那么的真实。人们疯狂又夸张的庆祝战争的胜利，为此互相决斗。庆祝的红酒洒落在军服胸前，鲜红的刺眼。巴基一席帅气的军装，佩吉身着蓝色的礼服，他们在灯光下跳舞。  
史蒂芬妮走近，舞曲完毕，旋律变幻。巴基放开佩吉，站的笔直。弯下腰向自己伸出手：“你准备好来一舞么？”  
胜利的音乐响起，号角响亮的吹起，他发现自己的战斗服已经被换成军装礼服。到处都能看到胜利的字眼，人们开着香槟，互相照相。这些闪光让史蒂芬妮感到刺眼。  
太真实了。  
“战争结束了，史蒂妮。”巴基和佩吉微笑着对自己说。  
“你可以有自己的生活了。”  
“史蒂妮，我太期待了。”  
巴基仍然保持着邀约她共舞的姿势，史蒂芬妮转了头，等她的目光再次转回来……  
一切都没有了，  
胜利，美酒、灯光、刺眼的闪光灯、音乐都没有了。  
还有巴基和佩吉。  
他的身边空无一人。

史蒂夫再一次从半夜清醒，他身旁的托尼睡得很熟，呼吸绵长的打在她的肩头。她悄悄的转过身，这是她头一次认真观察这个人。看起来没有自己认识霍华德时候那么年轻，眼角有着细纹，胡子难看的要死。周边新长出来的胡渣就在那里支棱着炫耀自己的存在感。睡着的人好像在做梦，表情扭曲的紧皱眉头，身体小幅度的颤抖。  
史蒂芬妮借着洒进来的月光，抚上托尼的眉头，她没有想去惊醒托尼。  
手指还没有触碰，托尼就睁开了眼睛。  
这可真尴尬。  
他们谁都没有动，史蒂芬妮的手就僵在空中。“嗯，我想你在做噩梦？”  
“你睡不着？”  
异口同声的问着对方。  
“我不需要睡很多的时间。你？”  
托尼神情痛苦的坐起来“只是有点头疼。”  
“嗯……也许你该去解决一下生理问题？”  
托尼顺着史蒂芬妮手指的方向看去，毛毯并没有遮住自己双腿之间鼓起的那块异常。他并起双腿试图夹住它，他不太想在这个时候挨史蒂芬妮的拳头。  
“只是正常男人生理现象，你睡在我旁边，我……”  
“是是是，我懂，你是个正常的男人。”  
托尼夹着那根东西，跑去了卫生间，全程试图让自己的声音极力缩小。  
史蒂芬妮躺在床上，她可有四倍的听力。奇怪的是她没有觉得气愤或者尴尬，她甚至透过卫生间的门想象男人窘迫着急的样子。  
“我很抱歉。”托尼从里面走出来，史蒂芬妮注意到他还洗了手。  
“没事，我习惯了。”  
“等等，什么？”托尼不敢相信自己的耳朵：“什么叫习惯了？”  
“军营可不会给姑娘单独分一个睡觉的地方。”

“那你们……”托尼再次瞪大了眼睛，所以美国队长其实并不是处女？  
“我们怎么了？”  
“你在军营除了是队长还是负责解决？”托尼忍不住做了一个下流又色情的手势代表没能说出了口的单词，真奇怪，这平常都很容易说出口。  
史蒂芬妮终于脸红了，她把属于托尼的枕头狠狠地扔向他的头部：“你想什么呢？没人能打过我。”  
“哦……”托尼如释重负的扔下怀里的枕头，在她旁边躺下来。  
“所以你还是处女？”托尼转头去问。  
史蒂芬妮没有理她，他背对着只留给托尼一个后脑勺，上面带着刚刚长出的金发。  
托尼好奇的用自己的手指去量，那有自己一个食指长。他盯着史蒂芬妮的金发看，没有托尔那么金，但也很耀眼。  
“你真的不留长发么？”  
回应他的只有对方的一个哼声和大声的打呼噜声音。  
“顺便说我不介意。”托尼仍然没有睡意，他知道史蒂芬妮也没有睡着。  
“什么？”  
“关于我们刚刚的讨论，我只是在开玩笑。”托尼翻过身，让自己背对着她：“我也没有在追你的时候和其他姑娘上床。”  
“睡觉!斯塔克先生。”

幻视出生的时候，他们久违的打了一架。  
“奥创的事情，我的错。”  
“我希望你知道自己再干什么斯塔克！”斯蒂芬妮灵巧的接住盾牌，随后被斥力炮打翻在地上。她捂着被打的腹部，站起来：“你不知道你在做什么斯塔克。”  
场面一顿混乱，托尼是第一次和史蒂芬妮这样毫不留情的打在一起，直到雷神赶来把幻视“接生”出来。  
雷神说斯塔克是对的，史蒂芬妮看到托尼一脸得意的看着自己。她决定不理会托尼的笑脸，冷硬的声线下达命令，她甚至借给了旺达一件夹克。  
托尼半穿着战甲蹭到自己身边“我们可能会有伤亡。”他对着史蒂芬妮周边的所有人说“只要留下一个奥创，我们就输了。”  
托尼看向史蒂芬妮，向她挤眉弄眼。  
“我想我明天晚上没有安排。”史蒂芬妮说。  
“所以我们可以共进晚餐？”  
“先搞定今晚吧，花花公子。”  
“你就非要抓住这个不放？”  
托尼跟上她，史蒂芬妮毫不在意后面的托尼，她继续下达需要的战略和计划。

和奥创的最后一战让所有人灰头土脸，皮特罗受伤，浩克丢了除此之外；史蒂芬妮新长出的软发烧焦了不少：“这就是头发长的坏处。”  
“很漂亮。”旺达试图触摸一下史蒂芬妮的头发，托尼一直盯着旺达没有落下的手，成功的让旺达原本落在头发上的手转移到肩上。  
“真想知道托尔为什么不会烧焦头发。”  
“也许他是神。”托尼站起来，他把史蒂芬妮摊在废墟中的身体拉起。  
“你知道的，如果你想留长发。”  
“我做了一个纳米头盔可以束缚住你的头发，就像卡罗尔那样。”  
史蒂芬妮没有任何反应，托尼继续试探着问她。  
“所以，你明天晚上时间留给我？”  
史蒂芬妮看着说话断断续续的斯塔克，她盯着斯塔克“如果晚上只有我一个姑娘。”  
“那么好的。”  
完(๑′ᴗ‵๑)


	2. Chapter 2

托尼想要谈个走心的恋爱，史蒂芬妮确认关系之后想走个肾。  
而托尼害怕吓到来自于四十年代的老奶奶。

史蒂芬妮的身材很好，就算她总是用宽大的球衫或者宽大的牛仔裤来遮掩也掩盖不住。托尼很早就用赤裸裸的眼神盯着史蒂芬妮，确认关系后他反倒有所收敛。  
这让史蒂芬妮很不爽，不过管她呢，史蒂芬妮永远在不爽托尼•斯塔克。  
通常托尼会在晚上约史蒂芬妮出去，然后绅士的把她送回房里，亲吻她的脸颊道晚安。  
而今晚的史蒂芬妮在托尼例行亲吻脸颊的时候拉下他的领带，准确的吻上他的双唇。托尼惊讶的睁大眼睛。  
“你的花花公子是徒有虚名么？”  
托尼舔了舔上唇，他搂上恋人有点纤细的腰身“为什么这么问。”托尼反问。  
史蒂芬妮不回答，他撩起已经长到肩膀的金发，露出一边的耳朵。唇舌靠近斯塔克的耳边，她压低声音，清浅的呼吸打在托尼的脖颈“我以为你会第一时间把我推上床。”  
“你怎么知道我没想过？”托尼挑起一边眉毛，收紧了手臂。  
他用手撩起史蒂芬妮散落在额头的碎发，露出光滑的皮肤。逆着眉毛的生长方向摩挲，感受眼皮的跳动。  
史蒂芬妮整个人踮起脚，她试图把双臂缠在一起，圈住斯塔克的脖颈“那为什么不做？”  
饱满的双乳因为姿势摩擦托尼的前胸，他控制不住胯下变得一点点火热“怕吓到你或者？”

毕竟你是来自七十五年前的老奶奶，还是和我爸同龄人，天啊我觉得让美国队长做我恋人就非常亵渎了。那次在克林特的家一起睡，托尼用了很大的自制力才克制自己不搂上美国队长的腰。他尊敬并爱着美国队长，也喜爱着脱下制服努力跟上大家的脚步的那个来自布鲁克林的姑娘。  
托尼不止一次幻想自己把史蒂芬妮压在身下，含着她的乳头，亲吻她的每个角落每寸肌肤，让她像每个女性一样在自己身下颤抖。但，不，史蒂芬妮是不一样的，她值得更特殊的对待。  
所以托尼没有在稳定关系之后就拉着她上床。  
“你可以直接把我带上床。”  
“等等，我说出来了么？”  
史蒂芬妮摇摇头“但我能猜出来。”  
“我可是为了你着想，我得知道来自上个世纪的老奶奶接受度如何。”  
“绝对比你想象的要高。”

当托尼脱下史蒂芬妮的全部衣服，看着她挺立，形状饱满结实的胸部吹了一个口哨。托尼想把他们挤在一起，用阴茎插进去，不过这可以留到下次。史蒂芬妮有些不自在的想要去捂住裸露的胸部，但托尼把她的双手举到头顶。  
“为了我，别挣脱我的手好么？”  
史蒂芬妮轻微的点点头，托尼用单手解开衬衣和领带，他低下头亲吻身下颤抖的肌肤，随着史蒂芬妮越来越急促的呼吸，胸口和肚子可爱的随着呼吸起伏。  
“你实在是太可爱了。”  
“不叫我老奶奶么？”  
“老奶奶也是最性感的老奶奶。”  
托尼的胡渣在亲吻史蒂芬妮的身体让她感到扎扎的，她止不住的向后瑟缩。  
他把史蒂芬妮的双手放到床头，那是铁质的粗管。  
“我需要你的双手抓住床头好么？”  
史蒂芬妮的手不大，相比于托尼，史蒂夫的手充满了婴儿肥和肉呼呼的触感。她的手臂抬起，用双手紧紧抓住床头 。  
史蒂芬妮用膝盖摩挲托尼的大腿内侧，她小幅度的提着托尼的小腿“去拿套。”  
托尼想要逗一逗身下的人“不去，我不想隔着一层进入你”  
史蒂芬妮有些生气，她大喊：“我还不想怀孕呢，”她双手松开把住的床头，拳头全速的揍到托尼的鼻子上。  
“你谋杀我。”托尼用纸巾捂住出鼻血的鼻孔，另一只手拿张纸巾去擦史蒂芬妮身上的血点。  
“抱歉，我没控制住，托尼你还好么。”  
“我只想开个玩笑。”  
史蒂芬妮噗嗤一声笑出来，她推搡托尼，叫他于浴室清理。

托尼努力让自己的鼻子不出血，然后好继续手头的事情。他去浴室用冷水冲洗了一下鼻子，直到它不在出血。出去看到一个翘着脚抱着平板在床上趴卧的史蒂芬妮，他上前搂住她的肩膀，不安分的手下移，揉捏她挺翘的臀部。  
舌头舔过史蒂芬妮的耳垂“我们继续？”  
右手从臀缝伸过去按压到已经湿润的花心，托尼上下温柔抚摸，时不时的舔吻史蒂芬妮的脸颊和脖颈。  
史蒂芬妮踢了踢托尼的大腿内侧：“戴套！。”

进入的一瞬间，史蒂芬妮发出小声的惊喘，因为初次进入饱胀感让她整个人失魂。她紧紧抓住身下的床单，被汗湿的头发打成一缕缕的黏在额头和脸蛋上。潮红从脸颊开始一直蔓延到脖颈，安抚的亲吻从她的双乳落下，舌头沿着乳头画圈舔弄。  
手指按压进入上方的阴蒂，每一下都引起史蒂芬妮的颤抖和惊叫。快速顶弄到哭泣，生理性泪水从眼角留下，托尼想要更温柔的对待她，想要慢慢的一步一步舔开史蒂芬妮，然后缓慢的寻找身下人体内的敏感之处，快速的研磨。让她在自己身下尖叫，哭泣。  
“甜心。”  
托尼在史蒂芬妮第一次小高潮放缓了节奏，他不轻不重的揉弄阴蒂，阴茎缓慢的进出。  
“你还好么？”  
史蒂芬妮咬着下唇微弱的点头，双手搂住托尼的肩膀，将自己埋进他的怀里。舌头伸出一小段，舔弄托尼胸前的反应堆。叹息的将额头贴住冰冷的反应堆，像是饥渴的旅人寻找水源那般爱慕又虔诚的吻上那块。  
“你喜欢？”托尼亲吻她的发旋，他搂起身下人的金发，一遍遍亲吻她的颈后。  
史蒂芬妮微弱的点点头，她现在头脑发胀，已经有点无法思考。  
托尼重新将节奏变快，引导史蒂芬妮的指尖来触碰他们链接的地方。  
史蒂芬妮在高潮来临的时候剧烈抖动，指尖失控的抓住托尼的肩膀不肯松手，直到在托尼后背留下长长的划痕。  
高潮流出的液体沾湿了两人的下体，射精后的托尼吧套子打了个结丢在床下，整个人摊在被子里抱住史蒂芬妮的身体。鼻尖埋在她的双乳中间，手指不断拨弄还在挺立的乳头。  
“那，真是太好的一次体验。”史蒂芬妮回身拥抱男人。  
托尼吮吸她脖颈的肌肤，知道那里发红变紫。留下一个不小的印记。  
托尼拉着史蒂芬妮在浴室热水流中再次进入，因为之前的侵入变得更加敏感的身体小声的呜咽，双腿圈住伏在自己身上的男人。随着撞击声音变得更加甜腻。  
当两人重新躺在舒服干爽的被子里，史蒂芬妮的双乳紧紧贴着托尼的手臂，重量让乳房变形。她埋进被子里，拥抱着托尼，眯着眼看着黑暗中微弱的蓝色光亮。  
沉沉的睡过去。  
End


End file.
